Transformers-Final Thoughts
by TrojanTony
Summary: My first Transformers story, it's my own view on when Prowl was killed in the movie, plus it's the test for a series of stories.


__

Centuries asleep can seem like only seconds, the years pass by without you and when you awaken, you can enter a world that is a great deal more different than what you remember. Now imagine yourself as those sleepers, imagine yourself waking up and seeing a world that has changed beyond everything you remember. Welcome to Earth 4 million years from when you remember it, welcome to my own story on the Transformers, my style.   


****

Final thoughts  
  
_A metal world so unlike any other world ever encountered exists only two weeks away at 5 times light speed, once it was a shining planet with a peaceful race of highly intelligent robots. But when a faction known as the Decepticons appeared and declared war on the peaceful Transformers, the peace was shattered and a war waged for millennia. Now lets go this world, lets go to the world of Cybertron and witness what could be the end of the war._   
  
2005: Planet Cybertron is dying, it's resources depleted and all to fight a war that never seems to finish, a war that could rage on for millennia if no one calls a truce. Not as if that's going to happen though, is it? My name is Prowl and I'm an Autobot, I've always been a fighter since this war started, peace seems like a distant memory to me. I'm the second in command to the greatest leader the Autobots have ever had, Optimus Prime, and I would die for him if I had to. From the day he became a leader till this moment where I know I will die, I have always served him and fought alongside him and I do not regret my choice, not in the least.   
As I stare down the rifle barrel of the mighty Megatron, I am thinking about everything I have seen, all that I know and about the time when the Autobots and the Decepticons came to the planet Earth all those years ago. I don't remember the four million years that I was dead first time, but I do remember before my death and when I was reactivated in the Earth year of 1984.   
We have protected this planet from the Decepticons since we were reactivated and even though that has hindered us from truly returning home once and for all, we have also stopped the Decepticons in their plans for conquest of the universe countless times. I also have to admit to having a fondness for Earth and it's life forms, the Humans and others. I have fought for so long now and I don't feel what Humans call older, I feel wiser though, so much wiser than before we came to Earth. A long rest sounds good though, very good indeed.   
"Say hello to your maker Autobot." Megatron snarls at me and I look up into the face of a true foe, I see nothing but evil in his eyes, contempt for all life, even his fellow Decepticons. The Humans would call this the last thoughts, the dying words. I guess they are.   
"Go to hell." I say and Megatron's cannon on his right arm begins to glow inside and I know that my end is only a mere second away. If I could cry, I probably would, even a robot can fear the abyss.   
I have knowledge of Human beliefs in my database, all of their ideas about what happens after death are what I am looking at now. Is there an Autobot version of what Humans call Heaven?   
The glow intensifies, Megatron just smirks as he fires and I welcome the blast as I have no other choice. My fellow colleagues are also dead, shot down when the Decepticons boarded our ship as we were heading to Earth from Autobot Base 1, one of the moons orbiting Cybertron.   
I had watched as my friends had fought hard and we were overpowered, I watched as they were massacred likes sitting ducks as the Humans phrase it. I fought back as well, but I was soon overwhelmed by the enemy numbers. I have failed.   
The blast smashes into my primarily circuits, destroying my hopes of movement. I fall to the metal floor of our ship and as my central processor begins to short circuit, I watch as Megatron smiles at my death. I wish I could cry at this, I wish I could pray as Humans do when they die, I wish I....had...fought....harder. I....will....miss....Earth. Shutting....down....goodbye.   
  
Megatron watches as the eyes of Prime's second in command sputter and then grow dark, he wondered if Prowl had been thinking about anything before his death and he gloated over his victory at destroying Prime's most trusted advisor. He then looked over at the hulks of the three Autobots who had been piloting this ship, he knew them all from memory. Ironhide, Ratchet and of course, Prowl. He had no compassion for them though, they were his sworn enemy and soon, very soon, he and his fellow Decepticons would arrive at Earth and there they would attack the Autobot city of Metroplex, once destroyed, they would have no more resistance in their hopes of taking the energy of Earth for themselves.   
Megatron turned to his 'comrades' then and asked for reports, _soon Prime_, he thought, _Soon you will die just as your dear friend just died, soon._ And with his fellow Decepticons, he waited for the ship to arrive at Earth. May the Autobots live through this upcoming fight, only time will tell.   
  
_This is a test of my ideas for making a series of Transformers stories over short times when I'm not working on my big projects. I would love comments on this idea and what ideas you have for it, I hope you liked my test, bye.   
  
Tony._   



End file.
